When Amy met Sonic
by Scott da Hedgehog
Summary: So how did Amy and Sonic meet anyway? Until Sonic Team says differently, this is probably how it happened....
1. Default Chapter

When Amy met Sonic  
  
By Scott da Hedgehog  
  
(In Toni the Mink's NAoStH series, Amy was an orphan living in Palmtree Panic Zone when she met Sonic, so I adapted that idea for my version of how Amy and Sonic met…)  
  
In a distant corner of the planet called Mobius, near a mysterious place called Never Lake, was an area known as Palmtree Panic Zone. Here was located a small community which included one of Mobius' largest orphanages. And it is here in this orphanage that we find our young heroine, a certain pink 13-year-old hedgehog named Amy Rose…  
  
Amy did not know who her parents were or exactly how long she had been here at this orphanage. Over the years, she had discovered she had a talent for tarot cards. As she began to discover more and more of her abilities, she realized that she had a particular talent for predicting events related to the nearby Little Planet. The Little Planet appeared over Never Lake for one month every year. It was home to the very powerful, elusive, and mysterious Time Stones! Amy had found that, among other things, she could predict almost the exact moment when the Little Planet would appear over Never Lake. She often wondered just what sort of connection she had to that place. Was she born there? Amy just did not know, but she hoped to someday find the answers.  
  
This particular day, Amy was sitting in the room that she shared with her good friend, another Hedgehog named Rachel (author's note: Rachel is my sister's name! I told ya I'd get ya into one of my stories somehow! ^_^). Rachel was reading a magazine while Amy was studying her favorite deck of tarot cards. As Amy pulled a card from the deck and studied it, a puzzled look came across her face.  
  
"Hey Rachel! It says that I'm going to meet somebody today who will change my life!"  
  
"That sounds good!" Rachel said. "Maybe it means somebody's finally gonna take you out of this place!"  
  
"I don't know!" Amy replied. "The cards are showing… love?"  
  
"Love?! You don't mean it!"  
  
"That's what they say!" Amy said. She pulled out another card. "Yep, love!"  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh!!!!! You're gonna meet somebody special today, huh?" Rachel glanced at an article in her magazine. "Hey! What if it's this guy?"  
  
She showed Amy an article about the great hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy looked at the picture in the article.  
  
"What do you think, Amy? Isn't he a hunk?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay!" Amy said with a shrug. "But c'mon! What are the odds of me meeting somebody like that!"  
  
  
  
What indeed? For at that very moment Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Miles Prower were approaching Palmtree Panic Town aboard their plane, the Tornado….  
  
"We're almost there, Sonic!" said Miles.  
  
"Good! There's no time for us to lose, Tails!" said Sonic. Everyone who knew Miles called him "Tails" because of his two unique tails. "If Robotnik is really going after the Time Stones, he could really screw up everything! He might even fix it so that me and you are never born!"  
  
"Sonic! Over to our left!" Tails shouted. Sonic looked to see a Buzzbomber, one of Robotnik's mechanical minions, heading straight for them!  
  
"Hang on Sonic! I'm gonna try to lose him!"  
  
Tails put the Tornado into a roll and dived for the forest below with the Buzzbomber still in pursuit! Tails skillfully dodged the trees and limbs; but no matter how well he maneuvered, the Buzzbomber kept up!  
  
A blast from the Buzzbomber's laser zipped past Sonic's head!  
  
"Shit! He's still back there! We're never gonna lose him like this! Tails, take us back up, then head straight for him!"  
  
"WHAT?! You're not serious!" Tails protested.  
  
"Do it Tails! I'm gonna spin-dash him!"  
  
"In mid-air?! You've lost your mind!!"  
  
"Just be ready to catch me, buddy!"  
  
Tails pulled the Tornado back up above the trees, then turned to face the oncoming Buzzbomber. The two were on a collision course! The Buzzbomber fired off several shots; one of which struck the right wing of the Tornado!  
  
"Just hold her steady, Tails! Try to stay under me when I jump!"  
  
Sonic charged up for the spin-dash; shots from the Buzzbomber whizzing all about him and Tails. At what seemed like the last moment, Sonic launched himself forth and smashed into the Buzzbomber at full speed, completely destroying it! Sonic unrolled himself and somehow landed back in his customary spot on the top wing of the Tornado.  
  
"HA!" Sonic laughed "Eggman's clunkers are just as dumb as ever! And lousy shots too!"  
  
Tails caught his breath. "Sonic, sometimes I don't know if you're brave or just crazy!"  
  
"Well, I never thought I was all that brave!" Sonic said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ut-oh! Sonic! That wing's shot up pretty bad! We've gotta land somewhere and fix it!"  
  
"Alright buddy! Just find a good spot for us to set down! Maybe I can still reach Never Lake on foot!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the orphanage, Amy and Rachel were still talking about the "somebody special" that Amy was going to meet that day. Rachel continued to jokingly point out different "dreamy" celebrities in her magazine; laughing about how this is the one who was somehow going to find his way to this remote area of Mobius and meet Amy that day!  
  
"C'mon, Rachel! This is serious! The cards have never been wrong before!" Amy drew another card "And right now they're saying that the Little Planet has just appeared!"  
  
"It has?" Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah! Just this morning, they say! You want to go see it?"  
  
"I can't do it today." Rachel said "I've got cafeteria duty!"  
  
"Bummer!" said Amy "Well, I'll just slip out and have a look!"  
  
"Alright, Amy! Let me know if you run into your 'dream lover!'" Rachel said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
Ivo Robotnik smiled a malicious smile. Everything was going well for him today. He watched as his robotic minions were in the final stages of turning the Little Planet into a gigantic fortress, secured to a large rock formation by a huge chain! He had correctly estimated the time when the Little Planet would appear. Presently, his robots were turning the planet almost literally upside down in search of the Time Stones. Once they were in his possession, he could alter time any way he saw fit! Everything was going well indeed! No sign of that meddling Hedgehog yet! Once Ivo Robotnik had been Ovi Kintobor, a good friend of Sonic! Now he was completely consumed by darkness; Ovi Kintobor had been drowned in a sea of evil named Ivo Robotnik!  
  
One of his Egg-Robos reported to its master.  
  
"Master Robotnik! Buzzbomber 327 reported the presence of the Hedgehog just before it was destroyed!"  
  
"Ahhh, so the Hedgehog is on his way?" Robotnik responded in a voice that was pure evil and hatred. "Wonderful! For I have a little surprise waiting for him when he does arrive!"  
  
In a nearby alcove, a pair of red eyes glowed ominously as if on cue….  
  
  
  
Amy Rose walked the wooded path from Palmtree Panic Town to Never Lake. She was still thinking about what the cards had said: she was going to meet somebody special today! Amy just had to laugh about it at this moment; who was she going to meet on this lonely pathway?  
  
Just as Amy neared a large clearing, she stopped short. In that clearing was a large biplane! She watched from behind a tree as she saw a two-tailed Kitsune working on the damaged wing. Suddenly from around the corner of the plane there appeared a Hedgehog! Not just any Hedgehog either, but Sonic! The famous Hedgehog who had thwarted Dr. Robotnik so many times! Amy could hardly believe her eyes! Could this be who she was supposed to meet today? It couldn't be just coincidence that their paths should just cross like this after what the cards had told her that morning; the cards that were never wrong!  
  
"Well" Amy thought "I guess I could at least find out why they're here!" She approached the plane.  
  
"How's it coming, Tails?" Sonic asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"Real good! We'll be back in the air before you know it!"  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice behind Sonic said.  
  
Sonic jumped back. He spun around to see a young girl Hedgehog!  
  
"A girl?!" Sonic said "Hey girly, don't you know better than to sneak up on a Hedgehog like that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Amy responded. "I just wanted to know what you were doing here… uhhh… Sonic?"  
  
"Ohh, well, yeah, I'm Sonic! Sorry I barked at ya just then! Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Amy Rose!"  
  
"Well…. Uhhhh…. Nice to meet you Amy!" Sonic looked at her. "Yes, very nice to meet you indeed." He thought. Sonic snapped out of it "No time for me to be thinking about that now!" He thought.  
  
"And I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails!'"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tails!" Amy said. "So, just what were you two doing out here?"  
  
"Well, our plane ran into a little trouble!" Tails said, pointing to the wing.  
  
"Yeah!" added Sonic "And we're in a hurry to get to Never Lake!"  
  
"Never Lake?! I know where that is! Actually, that's where I was going!" said Amy.  
  
"Really?" said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah! I can lead you there! C'mon!"  
  
"Now wait a minute, girly!" said Sonic "We're not going to Never Lake to sightsee! It could be dangerous! Robotnik might be there! Me and Tails got wind that he was looking for the Time Stones and…"  
  
"Don't worry about me! Besides, you said you were in a hurry and I know a shortcut!"  
  
Sonic took Tails aside "What do you think, Tails?"  
  
"Go on, Sonic! I'll stay here and fix the Tornado and catch up later!" Tails whispered to Sonic: "Besides, I think she likes you!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, this is no time to be thinking of any of that!" Sonic looks back at Amy "She is cute, though!"  
  
"Sooooo?"  
  
"Sooooo, you get to work on fixing that wing, and I'll go with Amy! Uhhh, I mean I'll go to Never Lake with her!"  
  
Sonic walked back toward Amy "Okay, lead the way, Amy!"  
  
"Alright! Just follow me! I'm sure the famous Sonic will have no trouble keeping up!"  
  
"Huh? HA! No trouble at all!"  
  
Tails watched them disappear down the path. "Poor Sonic!"  
  
  
  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik watched from his Little Planet headquarters as his old adversary Sonic approached. Standing next to him was his greatest creation yet, Metal Sonic!  
  
"Yes, Hedgehog! Soon you shall meet up with Metal!"  
  
Just then, Robotnik noticed that someone else was traveling with Sonic.  
  
"Now what have we here? Well, well, Sonic has a little girl Hedgehog with him! Well isn't that sweet?"  
  
Robotnik pointed to Amy Rose on the viewscreen.  
  
"Metal! Let's give our Hedgehog friend a chance to play hero! Grab that girl!"  
  
THE BEGINNING…. 


	2. 2

When Amy Met Sonic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
(I had originally intended for this story to end at the point where SonicCD began. But after several requests, I decided to expand on the story with a second chapter. Enjoy! ^^)  
  
  
  
Amy Rose had never been so frightened in her life. Here she was, tied to a metal post at the end of something called Stardust Speedway, being used as bait in a trap. A trap for Sonic the Hedgehog. How could she have ended up like this? The day had started out well enough, she remembered. She had met the famous Sonic and Tails. She had offered to show Sonic a shortcut to Never Lake. Amy had felt quite proud of herself; here she was, an unknown orphan girl, helping the great Sonic the Hedgehog! What happened next was kind of a blur: One second she was talking to Sonic, the next something swooshed down from out of nowhere and grabbed her!  
  
Amy would never forget that horrible Sonic-like robot that had carried her off; especially those glowing, red, soulless eyes. She would also never forget the loathsome creature that she was brought before: Dr. Ivo Robotnik!  
  
The Sonic-robot dropped her rather roughly at Robotnik's feet. When Amy looked up to actually see Robotnik, her heart almost stopped cold! She had heard all sorts of stories of this human (if he could still be called that) and his cruelties. God only knew what he was going to do with her! And what could little 13-year-old her do about it? Amy was terrified! How she wished she had just gone to the cafeteria with Rachel!  
  
"Well look what we have here!" Robotnik said as he towered over Amy. "Does Sonic have a little sweetheart now?"  
  
"Sweetheart?!" Amy thought. "I only just met him this morning!"  
  
"And do you have a name, young lady?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Her name is Amy Rose." The Sonic-robot said.  
  
Amy was shocked! "How could you know that?!"  
  
"Easy, my dear!" Robotnik said. "Metal Sonic has all of Sonic's feelings, thoughts, and emotions programmed into him. Sometimes he can even read Sonic's mind!"  
  
Now Amy was truly frightened!  
  
"Let me provide a further demonstration!" Robotnik said. "Metal? Where is our Hedgehog friend now?"  
  
"He is in the Collision Chaos Zone." Metal said. He looked at Amy. "And he is rather worried about you!"  
  
"Worried about me?" Amy thought. No one had ever been worried about her before! Certainly not in that orphanage where one was just fed and clothed and little else.  
  
"Metal? Take young Amy to the Stardust Speedway Zone!" Robotnik said. "That's where we'll finish off our friend Sonic!"  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Amy said as Metal Sonic dragged her away.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Robotnik sneered. "Just cooperate like a good girl and I just might be inclined to let you live!"  
  
  
  
Sonic stopped at the edge of the Stardust Speedway. The Time Stones were safe, now he just had to find this Amy girl and that… thing that had grabbed her! Somehow, he sensed that both were close by. He couldn't allow anything to happen to an innocent person; and for some reason, he felt like he wanted to get to know this girl better. "Why do I keep thinking that?"  
  
"Welcome Sonic!" A familiar malicious voice said.  
  
Sonic looked up to see Robotnik in one of his Eggmobiles and that robot that had grabbed Amy!  
  
"Screw the small talk, Egg-butt!" Sonic growled. "What have you done with Amy?"  
  
"My! My!" Robotnik said. "Worried about your girlfriend, are you?"  
  
"Girlfriend?!" Sonic thought. "I only just met her this morning!"  
  
"She is at the end of this track, the Stardust Speedway!" Robotnik said. "All you have to do is get there before Metal Sonic does!"  
  
Sonic sized up his opponent. Another robot Sonic? He had defeated Silver Sonic aboard the Death Egg and Mecha Sonic on Angel Island. This one appeared to be a lot more advanced and a lot more dangerous, but Sonic was still sure that he could take him!  
  
He glanced up at Robotnik. "I seriously doubt that you're going to make it that easy for me, Eggman!"  
  
Sonic saw a device on the underside of the Eggmobile. It was an energy beam generator. Sonic realized that he would have to outrun both Metal Sonic and that beam!  
  
"Ahh! A challenge!" Sonic said. "That's more like it! Let's dance!"  
  
  
  
Amy was desperately trying to get loose from her ropes, but it was no use. Robotnik must have been a scout or something to tie a knot that good! "Robotnik's gonna kill Sonic and then come back and kill me!" She thought. It looked like there was no hope at all left…  
  
But suddenly, Amy saw something coming! It was a blue streak! No, it was Sonic!!! It looked like something out of a storybook; a blazing blue knight coming to her rescue!  
  
"No, that's just silly, girl!" Amy thought. "This isn't a story! This is all too real!"  
  
Still, for the first time in her entire life, somebody was showing real concern for her! She had no family and few friends at the orphanage; just the thought that somebody could really be concerned for her was a major impact! Sonic was the great hero of the planet Mobius and now… now he was her hero too!  
  
But just then, Amy saw the doorway that separated her from Sonic starting to close! Worse yet, she saw Metal Sonic and Robotnik closing in behind Sonic!  
  
"No! Not even Sonic can make it!" Amy thought. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look…  
  
  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower approached Never Lake in the newly-repaired Tornado.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late." He said.  
  
As he arrived on the scene, he found that the Little Planet was gone! As he flew along the shore, he saw Sonic waving to him. He also saw that Amy girl they had met this morning clinging onto Sonic!  
  
Tails landed the Tornado and approached his friend.  
  
"Sonic, what's happened?"  
  
"Afraid you missed the whole show, buddy!" Sonic said. Then he whispered to Tails "Now could you help me do something about this?" He indicated Amy.  
  
"That was incredible!" Amy said, enthusiastically. "There was Robotnik and this Sonic robot and they had me tied up and Sonic just kicked both their asses and saved me and…"  
  
"Okay, I think I get the picture!" Tails said, trying not to chuckle at Sonic's "misfortune."  
  
"Sonic, you are the greatest!" Amy said. "You are da man! You are… my hero!"  
  
"Yeah, that's nice!" Sonic said, trying to let go. "But shouldn't we be getting you back to your family right about now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Amy let go of Sonic. "I don't have any family. Just that old orphanage in town…"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonic said. "I didn't know."  
  
"Hmmm." Tails said. "Sonic? Maybe she could stay with us!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sonic said.  
  
"Oh, could I, Sonic?" Amy said. "Could I really get to go with you two on your adventures? Please?"  
  
"C'mon, Sonic!" said Tails. "She's just another orphan alone in the world just like me and you!"  
  
"Now look, you two…" Sonic said. Well, Tails did have something of a point. And, even though she had been annoying the hell out of him since he had saved her, Sonic still felt that there was something special about this Amy Rose. He kinda secretly liked her.  
  
"Oh, all right!" Sonic said. "She can stay with us! I'll take you by the orphanage to get your things!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Sonic!" Amy hugged him again.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Sonic thought.  
  
Just then, Sonic heard a flash. It was Tails' little pocket camera that he had gotten out of the Tornado!  
  
"Sorry, Sonic!" said Tails. "But I just had to get a picture of that!"  
  
"What a day!" Sonic said.  
  
  
  
15 YEARS LATER:  
  
Katana the Hedgehog was an average 5-year-old, always into some sort of mischief. This day the little purple girl Hedgehog was looking through an old album (without her parents knowledge). She had vaguely heard that her father was very famous when he was younger. She saw in the album several old newspaper articles about things called Chaos and the Space Colony ARK. As she turned the page, she saw an old photograph of two young Hedgehogs by a lake. The girl Hedgehog was hugging the boy, who looked like he would rather be somewhere else!  
  
Little Katana thought the picture was funny. She wasn't quite sure who the Hedgehogs in the picture were, but they looked a lot like her parents: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog!  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
